Two Puzzle Pieces (Mario X Amy Rose)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: After Peach's decision in Mario Odyssey and Sonic's final straw on Amy, Mario and Amy felt heartbroken. One night, knowing that there is no place to go, the new Hedgehog Plumber Couple venture off in Waluigi and Zazz's Hidden Island Paradise, Whimsic Isle. Join Amy and Mario on an adventure to Whimsic Isle, an adventure like none other before.
1. Two Puzzle Pieces

Two Puzzle Pieces, A Mario X Amy Rose Fanfic (Mario Sonic Adventure Romance Story)

(Intro)

-Mario's End-

One evening, at Peach's final rescue at the Moon. Mario tried confessing Peach his love for her. So did Bowser. But Peach denied them both and remained single. Mario and Bowser broke down and left back home to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's been a month and nothing happened at the Castle since both sides of the good and evil are blue.

-Amy's End-

Amy chased Sonic, over and over. But that's when the last straw began. Sonic tackled Amy far away and says he's never loving her, they're just friends. Amy felt heartbroken and ran away from the Green Hill Zone.

-Combining Forces-

Mario and Amy met at the Juice Bar at Waluigi's Place, located at Diamond City. They shared their blue and sad moments. Mario and Amy comforted themselves with their sugary and sweet love for each other since the Olympics. Waluigi suggested the adventure at the place he and Wario planned to explore, Whimsic Isle. Amy and Mario decided to take a break from their chasing love deals and planned for a vacation at Whimsic Isle... Tomorrow.


	2. Two Puzzle Pieces (Chapter 1)

Two Puzzle Pieces, A Mario X Amy Rose Fanfic (Mario Sonic "Amy" Adventure Romance Story)

Chapter 1: Departing

-Mario's Pov-

Mario is at the Mushroom Kingdom, shopping for the vacation. Not telling Luigi or the whole Kingdom where was he going, he packs up, and just right when he ran into Peach.

"Oh.. Hi-a Princess." Mario said while trying to find a way to get around Peach.

"Hi Mario." Peach grinned. "Where are you going?"

"I am uh.." Mario finds a way to make an excuse. "I'ma about to go shopping."

"Oh, well, we're going to need you for today's sports match." Peach pulled out her baseball bat. "We can't have a team without you, Mario."

'And I can't have my own time of freedom...' Mario thought.

"Well, see you there, Mario!" Peach walked away humming.

Mario sighed of relief. He packed his bags, disguised himself, and heads off to Wakeport.

-Amy's Pov-

Amy went to Tails to get something to assist her on her adventure.

"Tails?" Amy asked.

"What is it, Amy? Need help catching Sonic again?" Tails crossed his arms.

'Oh, I must have had quite a reputation for Sonic. But I must not let them know I'm going on an adventure with Mario.' Amy thought.

"Amy?" Tails asked.

"Oh, uh, do you have some sort of small backpacks or stuff I can put things in?" Amy asked, scratching her scalp.

"Of course I do." Tails gave Amy her purse from Sonic Boom.

"Can I have another bag?" Amy then had an idea. "Or can you get me Sonic's item transporter thingy?"

"You mean the transfer box?" Tails asked. "Oh I get it. You must be planning to take Sonic out on a date trap!"

Amy had no choice but to agree. "Yeah... Of course."

"Well okay." Tails took Sonic's Transfer Box watch and gave it to Amy. Amy noticed the device was too small for Mario, so she made up a lie.

"Um Tails. I think that's a little too small for Sonic. He's been training in the gym and that his wrists are even bigger." Amy lied.

"Oh." Tails expanded the wrist size big enough for Mario's size that Amy said Sonic would be. "There." Tails hands Amy the Transport Box.

"Thank you, Tails!" Amy bows and walks away.

"That's strange." Tails said to himself. "Sonic in a gym?"

Amy picked a good outfit to style herself with to hide from her friends and the public eye.

She now wears a tight office blouse with shorts. She still kept her running shoes. She now has a headband with lights. She wore pink lip stick and she wore rings as her bracelets. Her shirt revealed her belly, which she has a slim figure.

"I'm sorry everyone." Amy said as she packed up and walked to Wakeport.

-Both's Pov-

"New Adventure! Here I come!" Mario and Amy thought in confidence.

They have battle experience, team cooperation, items, perks, powers and much more to describe themselves with.

What will they unleash as a new Duo?


	3. Chapter 2

Two Puzzle Pieces, A Mario X Amy Rose Fanfic (Mario Sonic Adventure Romance Story)

Chapter 2: Exploring Tours with Team Lean and Mean

Mario and Amy arrived at Wakeport, looking around for each other. They found each other, not noticing it, and asked questions.

"Excuse me-a young girl." Mario asked. "Have you seen a charming young pink hedgehog with a cute dress and nice red shoes? Oh! And glowing emerald eyes?"

"I was about to ask you about seeing a chubby plumber with a red shirt and blue overalls. The one with a lovable moustache and a cool red cap?" Amy asked.

There was a slight silence and then Mario and Amy noticed something.

"Amy?" Mario asked.

"Mario?" Amy asked as well.

They both laughed it out.

"Oh my goodness! I hardly recognized-a you!" Mario pets Amy.

"So did I to you!" Amy giggled. "You looked more taller than I thought you are!"

"You look SO much-a prettier!" Mario studied Amy. "Have you done-a something to yourself?! You appear more, mature and beautiful. Like a fair maiden on top of a throne. "

"You like it?" Amy winked and teased, making Mario blush. "I like what you did to your outfit!"

"Oh, you mean the Speed Debuffer Suit?" Mario looked at his overalls. It was the same battle suit of overalls Mario used to battle Sonic with to counter his speed with defense. "I thought that it'll help-a me hide from Ms. Single Princess and the kingdom guards-a."

"That must've taken a lot of effort." Amy said worried.

"Believe-a me..." Mario wiped off his sweat. "But I don't-a think that-a you had it easier."

"Oh. I just lied a couple times." Amy remembered something. "Oh! Mario! I have something for you!"

Amy gave Mario, Sonic's Transport Box Watch. That made Mario realize something.

"Oh! I remembered what I wanted-a to give you, Amy!" Mario takes out a bouquet of Fire Flowers that Mario used to have for Peach. Now he gave them to Amy.

Amy blushed and accepted them.

"Oh Mario!" Amy giggled, "You're so charming!"

Mario chuckled.

Waluigi arrived with Zazz and caught up to the couple.

"Z-Zazz?! What are you doing here?!" Amy asked in surprise and in alarm.

"Hello there!" Zazz said. "I am with my fighting partner, Waluigi! As Team Lean and Mean!"

"Team Lean and Mean?" Mario and Amy asked.

"Unfortunately, the robot egg and the dinosaur dragon decided to try to take over the island..." Waluigi facepalmed. "So that's why I chose Zazz as my fighting partner. We must defend the island from unwanted brutes. When I knew that Zazz wanted to get Eggman, that's when I started to make a team! Wario as an extra!"

-Waluigi's Flashback-

The Deadly Zeti closed up on Waluigi and Wario. Wario then got up and pounced on the Zeti with his weight. Waluigi got up again and decided to help Wario with a signature Shine and Blind defense.

The Deadly Six flinched from the blinding confetti Waluigi used.

"Ugh! This hurts my eyes!" Zeena complained.

"I'm too beautiful! You can't handle the glory of Waluigi!" Waluigi posed.

"Enough of you, time to finish this!" Wario started to charge his special attack. He jumped up in the air and ate his garlic. He lands with an Atomic Blast of Stink. The Deadly Six were knocked out. Zazz remained conscious. Waluigi took his fighting stance and prepared to use a final attack to sweep Zazz clean.

Wario left the battle and returned to the hidden sight.

"Wait for me!" Waluigi ordered as he ran behind Wario.

-Flashback over-

"And from there, we had decided on a trio team." Waluigi explained. "As soon as we came back with the other half of the map to the island."

"Seems pretty confusing." Amy answered.

"Anyways, about the island! We got to hurry!" Zazz exclaimed.

"Right!" Mario and Amy alerted.

All four of them entered the Secret Plane, and then left the isle.

-To Whimsic Isle-

As soon as the plane landed, and as soon as the four got off, Waluigi found a couple of monsters trying to drag the plane wheels down. Mario and Amy looked at the vines the monsters used.

"Zazz?" Waluigi ordered.

"One Star Cannon, coming up!" Zazz laughed maniacally as he zapped the monster vines with a ray. The vines disintegrated. The monsters appeared to be a tangled mess of seaweed tumbleweeds.

Waluigi growled. "Tangleweeds!"

"Tangleweeds?" Amy asked.

"These monsters are pure menacing!" Zazz shouted. "I'll tear them to make Sushi rolls!" He threatened.

"We must stop them from taking the plane's tires!" Waluigi got off the plane and kicked a Tangleweed. The monster hooked on Waluigi's leg, but Waluigi sweeped it off.

"Need some help-a?!" Mario took a fighting position.

"Me too!" Amy volunteered.

"Alright! Let's split the work!" Waluigi insisted.

The four arrived at the sight and took their fighting positions.

-Beginner battle begin-

"I'll show you!" Zazz tackled with a Bull Punch and dealt damage to the enemy. "Nothin to it! Just give it a couple hits!"

Amy and Mario took out their hammers and crushed another Tangleweed. The big rumble they made on the ground shook off the rest of the invaders, and they ran away.

Amy and Mario leveled up to level 2.

"Wow! Look! A new level!" Waluigi said proudly.

"Why are we doing this-a RPG thing again?" Mario asked.

"Well." Waluigi answered. "It proves-a you two as a Dynamic Duo. The more higher your level is-a, the more tied you two will be!"

Amy head learned a Couple Attack: Super Slam (Hammer)

Mario has learned a Couple Attack:

Stack Attack (Hammer)

"Well. We're off to an adventure of our lives." Amy sighed and breathes in.

Mario pets Amy. Amy smiled back. Moving on, the couple advanced to a city Waluigi and Zazz knew.


	4. Chapter 3

Two Puzzle Pieces: Mario X Amy Rose

Chapter 3: Notified

Down at the Baseball Field, the Mario and Sonic teams set up to play. Peach, rather looked a little not to worried about Mario. Sonic had nothing to notice either.

"Alright team!" Sonic cheered. "All we gotta do is win this game! Give it all you got with the power of teamwork!"

"I have a feeling this is going to be so fun!" Cream smiled.

"Um Sonic?" Tails looked around. "Have you seen Amy?"

"Oh. She's probably deciding which athletic outfit to wear. I'm sure it wouldn't be that long." Sonic assumed.

"Oh. I see." Tails also assumed. "Are you afraid of getting her cuz she'll nag on you again?"

"I'm pretty sure it feels like a trap." Sonic expressed with the 'whatever' shoulder pose.

"Amy looked too sad yesterday." Cream said in a worried tone. "She looked like she was never coming back..."

Tails remembered something. "Hey Sonic!"

"Yes, Tails?" Sonic answered.

"Do you ever go to gyms?" Tails asked.

"No. Why?" Sonic asked with a suspicion.

"Amy said you've been working out in a gym. And she asked me to give her your Transport Box." Tails added. "I assumed she was out to take you on an adventure trap."

"Oh no. That couldn't mean-" Cream got worried.

"We gotta get her back!" Sonic ordered. "Tails! You cancel the game! I'll look around for her!" Sonic left off at a high speed.

Meanwhile, at Peach's side.

"Hey, Princess." Luigi asked. "Did Mario said he was gonna be here-a?"

"He said he was." Peach remembered.

"Did he-a say it in a different tone?" Luigi asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Peach digs deeper. "He wasn't jumpy at the moment."

"That-a means Mario gone somewhere else-a." Luigi answered.

"At a time like this?!" Peach face palmed, princess style. "Can you get the rest to look for Mario? He couldn't get THAT far."

"I'll cancel the game-a..." Luigi insisted.

And by that, Mario and Sonic crew looked around for the two missing friends.

They met again at the Baseball Field.

"Hey Luigi!" Sonic called.

"Sonic! Have you seen Mario?!" Luigi asked.

"Not a sight of him anywhere!" Sonic answered. "Also must be the same as Amy!"

"This is horrible!" Cream's eyes start to water. "Not only is Amy is gone, but Mr. Mario too!"

"Don't-a worry, Cream!" Luigi said. "We'll find them soon-a!" Luigi begins thinking. "Maybe we can visit a Psychic."

"Good idea, Luigi!" Sonic agreed. "Let's go!"

And with that, the crews left to the Psychic at a Toad Town.

"I see all, I know all." The psychic begins his phrase. "I see you are missing two people."

"That's right!" Sonic responded. "Please tell us where they are gone!"

"Or tell us WHY they are gone!" Peach added.

"You want the good news or bad news first?" The psychic asked.

"Always the good news!" Sonic ordered.

"Well..." The psychic shows Luigi, Sonic, Peach and Tails a vision. It shows Mario and Amy walking happy. "The good news is, they are still alive. And happy!"

"So why were they gone? I don't get it." Peach asked.

The vision shows Amy and Mario crying in sadness and brokenness. Sonic and Peach were facing away. This caught their attention a bit.

"The bad news was, that YOU were the reason they left!" The psychic answered. The vision shows Amy and Mario looking at each other in a bit of relief. Sonic and Peach focused. Mario and Amy hugged each other with a happy feeling.

"Oh! So those two had gone on an adventure I see!" Sonic said in a relief.

"Oh Mario!" Peach giggled as she thought it was cute. "Always there for a friend!"

"Perhaps... Even MORE than a friend." The psychic revealed.

"What?" Sonic and Peach asked.

"Take a closer look." The Psychic commanded.

Amy and Mario, now holding hands in a sweet hug, looked at each other's eyes. Peach and Sonic focused harder on their attention. And the vision shows, the two giving a sweet kiss of romance. Sonic and Peach were shocked. They would be happy if this was a bit easy, or at least, too easy.

"These two have built a love for each other. An inseparable love of two broken pieces. Or perhaps... Two Puzzle Pieces." The vision ends.

"MARIO! HOW COULD YOU?!" Peach grew furious at the vision.

"Amy! Why?!" Sonic shouted.

"It was all made by a mistake you two had made." The psychic revealed. "You two broken them up. But they fixed each other."

"And now they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Tails concluded.

"They will also be married in 3 days." The psychic revealed. "In Whimsic Isle."

"NO!!" Sonic and Peach shouted. They ran outside ignoring the truth.

"I don't see the problem-a." Luigi said to Tails.

"Me neither." Tails responded. "I see that they want someone they can dominate back."

"Ooooooh!" Luigi finally understands. "Sonic would-a be NOTHING without a Damsel in his team! And Princess will lose a bodyguard, KNOWN to stop evil!"

"I guess you can put it that way." Said Tails. "But either way, it was a lose lose for them both."

"TAILS! GET THE TORNADO READY! WE'RE HEADING TO WHIMSIC ISLE!" Sonic shouted.

"LUIGI! PACK SOME POWER-UPS! AND FAST!" Peach demanded.

Both, out of a jump, obeyed.

And soon enough, they left to the Tornado and flew off with a map to Whimsic Isle.

(Note: Sorry if I came unprepared)


	5. Chapter 4

Two Puzzle Pieces: Mario X Amy

Chapter 4: Date in Neuport City (Date 1)

Mario and Amy venture out to a big city near the Airport. It was a big city, but of course, it was carried by so many subways and busses. Entering from the west side, Amy and Mario has seen the most biggest tower in the center.

"Whoa!" Mario and Amy gazed at the tower.

"Like that?" Waluigi asked. "That's Musictopia Tower!"

"Music from Death Metal, to Mushy Pop!" Zazz said Pop as if he hates cuddly stuff.

"What-a is this city?" Mario asked.

"It looks so beautiful!" Amy's eyes glitter.

"Welcome to Whimsic Isle's mainland on an island!" Waluigi takes off his cap and points it to the city. "Neuport City!"

"Alright!" Zazz said while grunting out with excitement. "This is all we can show you since the rest hasn't been explored! This where Team Lean and Mean explore!"

"Team Lean and Mean?" Mario asked.

"Us!" Waluigi stands up tall. "Waluigi and Zazz! Purple Tag Team! Wario's probably taking a nap in Diamond City..."

"Oh." Amy observed.

"Well. Best of luck! There should be a currency exchange at the City Tunnel." Waluigi finished. And the Purple Tag Team left.

"Shall we get going?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"Let'sa go!" Mario cheered on.

"Awwww, I was about to say that!" Amy giggled. Mario laughed.

"Better luck next time!" Mario winked at Amy.

They both dashed to the entrance of the city. Their coins and rings are exchanged for some Star Coins.

"Enjoy your stay!" An operator's voice called out.

Mario and Amy left to a subway that took them to Snowy Center, the North Part of the city where it was all Snowy all day.

Mario already felt warm in his Speed Debuffer Suit, but Amy was freezing in her outfit. Mario took off his cape from his suit, and gave it to Amy to warm her up. Amy looks at Mario with a confused look, but Mario smiled at her. Amy smiles back. Together they enjoyed the times they had there. Shopping, Karaoke, going to the movies, and lots more activities.

The real amazement is when Mario and Amy arrived to an ice ring. They were amazed at the people and the decorations.

Mario and Amy nod at each other and got themselves into their Olympics outfit. They got out to the ring and skated around for fun. The people were amazed to see the two.

"Hey Mario!" Amy said to Mario while they're skating. "Check this out! I call this the Diamond Dust!"

Amy begins twirling around in circles to begin to collect ice onto her skates. She skates around Mario once to make it rain ice crystals. Mario applauded.

"Very nice!" Mario tipped his cap. "You know... I got a better idea!"

Amy wondered as she tilted her head a bit.

Mario skates in circles around her. And then he twirls her around.

"Whooooa!" Amy spins.

But Mario grabs her arms and begins spinning themselves. Closing in, Mario carried Amy and then lifts her up. Amy posed as a plane figure. Mario then sets her down, Amy grabs his left arm and they posed. The crowed applauded.

"What do you call that move?" Amy asked while giggling.

"A Lover's Message!" Mario said as he closed Amy in and kissed her. Amy's eyes widened by surprise, but then she closed them to savor the sweet moment they have.

(Sorry for the inconvenience of timing, I wasn't inspired by the moment, but now I am)


	6. Chapter 5

Two Puzzle Pieces: Mario x Amy Rose

Chapter 5: Super Mario Couple: Parade Party (Date 2)

Mario and Amy looked in the center of the city and noticed the whole thing is a Mario and Sonic level.

"That's-a strange." Mario said in confusion.

"Why would a Level be here?" Amy asked.

"Are you up for a challenge?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm always up for an adventure!" Amy said. "Let'sa go!"

"Awwww, you beat-a me to it!" Mario chuckled. Amy giggled.

The level started from a high apartment complex.

"Mario! Look!" Amy looks at the parade of Floats and Balloons. There are also some gold coins on there, as well as a few power-ups, mixed up all in one. Amy and Mario decided to stay up to the roof and jumped onto a balloon.

Mario signalled Amy to follow his lead. They jumped from Balloon to Balloon. Then Mario got a Tanooki Leaf, he was about to equip it, but Mario saved it and gave it to Amy. Amy grabbed the Leaf's stem and squeezed it and gained its power. Mario was impressed by her transformation.

She turned into a Tanooki Hedgehog. Her hedgehog tail grows into a Racoon tail. Her ears twitched and she has a pink bandana around her neck. She looked at her tail. She blushed at Mario.

Mario jumped to the next balloon, which separated them from the balloon Amy was on. Amy jumped and floats through the air to Mario's balloon. She was amazed about her powers. Mario opened up another box of powers and got a fire shield and a bubble shield. Mario got the fire shield and Amy got the bubble shield. Mario wonders what does this power do. Just right when he jumped, the fire breathers below blasted fire to where Mario was at. Luckily for him, the Fire Shield blocked the attack. Amy jumped after Mario but then glided to the bottom level to where the floats are at.

"Amy!" Mario tried reaching her, but then jumped after her.

-to the float level-

Amy landed gracefully to a float with sand. Mario landed quite hard that he was almost buried to the sand. Amy pulls him up. Mario chuckled to tell Amy "thank you".

They looked at the rest of the level, and they saw video game mascots. Squid Sisters from Splatoon, Crash Bandicoot and Dr Neo Cortex, Eggman, Pikmin, Link and Zelda, Kirby and his friends, and many more from various consoles. Mario and Amy starred at them in amazement. They got off the float and ran until the Splatoon Float.

"Hello Mario!" Callie smiled and throws an Acorn Power. Mario caught it and transformed into flying squirrel powers.

Mario gained squirrel wings, a Barrett, and his suit was mostly brown and red.

"Thank-a you!" Mario tipped his Barrett.

"No problem!" Marie smiled. Mario glided off back to Amy.

"You know them?" Amy asked.

"Our most fun, teenage trending mascots!" Mario said in a proud and jolly tone.

"Wow." Amy looked at them. "It must be great having a good game..." The looked back at the Sonic Boom game she got her outfit from.

Mario looked at her and smiled.

"You know." Mario pets her. "I think we might-a need another character for Smash. And more party games. Would you like-a me to invite you to Super Mario Party Deluxe?"

"Awww, thank you!" Amy held her hands to her heart.

"GET A ROOM YOU FINK RATS!!" Fawful said on his Vacuum cleaner float passing by. Amy got mad and smashed his head with his Piko Piko hammer. "Ow..."

Mario looked stunned at first, but then he and Amy laughed it out. Then they followed the rest of the level, jumping from float to float, collecting coins.

As soon as they got to the Captain Toad float, Mario and Amy were awarded free diamonds. Amy's eyes glistened with joy. They collected the gems and jumped into a pipe float in the end, and looked what they found. It was Izzy the Piranha Plant.

"Yo! Mario! How's it going?!" Izzy shook Mario's hand.

"Good night-a to you, sir!" Mario tipped his Barrett.

"Hey Mario! Check this out!" Izzy dabs as soon as he imitated a fake sneeze. The crowd cheers and took a few pictures. Amy giggled. "Alright! Get in that Pipe and finish this level!" Izzy points to a Golden Pipe on his float.

"Thank-a you!" Mario held Amy's hand as they both jumped into the pipe and launched themselves to the flag pole at a Balloon of Mario and Sonic.

"Man! What a great man!" Izzy thought. "Did he have a beautiful pink girl with him too?! Lucky!"

-to the top-

Mario and Amy grabbed the flag pole and slid down. They jumped off, spun each other around and posed as fireworks exploded in the background.

They laughed some more.

"That was-a fun!" Mario sighed of happiness. "Now that-a you're with me!"

"Awwww, Mario!" Amy blushed. "You're such a good man!"

"And you're the most cutest Hedgehog I met-a!" Mario holds her.

"You're the most cutest plumber I could have as my friend!" Amy closed in on Mario.

They both shared a kiss. This one was longer and they keep kissing to savor the fun adventure with a hint of romantic love for each other. Amy's raccoon tail wags in happiness.

"Oh look!" Amy looked behind her with Mario. "My tail is happy too!"

"Oh Amy!" Mario laughed with her.


	7. Chapter 6

Two Puzzle Pieces: Amy Rose X Mario

Chapter 6: Battle for Love

Mario and Amy were about to get to a hotel when a blur hits them both and pops their shields and rids them of their powers.

"Ow!" Mario and Amy cried in pain.

"Mario!" A familiar voice called out.

"Peach!" Mario shouted.

"How could you do THIS to me, Amy?!" Another familiar voice called out.

"Sonic?!" Amy said frantically.

Then, Sonic and Peach came out, both in anger.

"How could you do this to me, Mario?!" Peach asked with her parasol looking like if she was about to hit Mario with it.

"Do what-a?!" Mario asked.

"YOU?! And Amy?! Going out?! Sounds wrong!" Sonic shouted. "Amy! How could you go out with this plump plumber?!"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Peach crossed her arms.

Mario and Amy looked at each other in repent, but then lost the regret and held hands as they are about to speak their confessions.

"Mind if I go first?" Mario asked Amy.

"Of course." Amy said calmly.

"Princess!" Mario shouted. "You-a refused my chance to marry you back at the moon!" Amy gasped. "You made me feel like a lonely man! A hero working for a princess, a damsel who would-a hardly kiss! Who would hardly give any respect-a for her rescue! You broke my heart-a that night! And I found happiness with a new princess! Amy Rose!"

Amy held her hands towards her heart.

"And is that why you let everyone else rescue me?!" Peach shouted.

"Yes!" Mario said proudly. "Because saving you again... Will never be worth any of my time! With an ungrateful beast! I feel more pity with Bowser and his kids who were-a beaten up in the process! Just to get to you!"

"But at least I baked you a cake every rescue!" Peach said with her tears looked like if they were about to cry, but she picked herself up.

"Having cake..." Mario said with his arm on Amy's shoulders. "Is not-a the same, without a proper way to make your rescue happy... I'm sorry princess! But this is why I left-a you! I wish-a you good luck in a new partner in life... I'ma sorry!"

"Hey! Fatso! Get your arms off Amy, right now!" Sonic demanded.

"I'm better in his arms, Sonic!" Amy expressed.

"Amy! You be quiet!" Sonic clenched his fists.

"Sonic..." Amy said with teary eyes. "I asked you many times to go out on a date! And not once have you said you loved me! And you broke my heart on that day you rescued me!"

-flashback-

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU! STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND! THIS RESCUE IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS! ALL FOR A DATE AND MARRIAGE?!"

-flashback ended-

"That's when I met Mario!" Amy looked up to him. "And he took care of me! And made me a stronger girl! I now have no feelings for you! I'm sorry, but we're through!"

"Why you meddling plumber!" Sonic and Peach engaged in battle.

-Battle begins-

Mario and Amy took damage from Sonic and Peach.

Mario and Amy got up and growled in rage, doubling their attack status. Amy picks up her Piko Piko hammer and hits Sonic with it.

"You are not the boss of me anymore!" She hits him 7 times, but Sonic escaped the last hit.

"Take-a this! Peach!" Mario blazed a fireball and made it bigger and blasts Peach (A fiery Kamehameha if I say).

Peach managed to stay alive.

"Eat this!" Sonic alarmed his attack. He attacks Mario in his spikeball form. Mario hits him back with his hammer at least 5 times with each gain and Sonic was launched to Peach.

"Take this, pathetic hedgehog girl!" Peach planted white radishes. She picked them up with all of her strength and throws them at Amy. Luckily for Amy, she used her hammer to knock back the radishes and hit Sonic and Peach with them.

"Amy! Let's do the Sun Flower Attack!" Mario suggests. Amy agreed as Mario spent 10 Special Points.

Amy and Mario were powered up by the Sun flower. They took turns blasting up a giant ball of fiery sunlight. Once it was big enough, Mario and Amy knocked it to Sonic and Peach. They took a lot a damage surprisingly.

"You have a crush on Blaze!" Amy confessed to Sonic. Mario was surprised. "It's just that it's no longer interesting without having me chasing you!"

"How is it-a like for a hero to become a slave?!" Mario admits to Peach.

"Mario! Let's try the Boomerang Bonanza Combo!" Amy alerted. Mario nods as Amy took out the Boomerang Flower.

She begins tossing it to Peach and Sonic as it turns to Mario, and he throws it, and it hits both enemies again. They repeatedly do this again and again until the Boomerang was hard to catch, which knocked out both Sonic and Peach.

"Huff... Huff..." Amy breathed hard. "It's... over..."

"I'm-a glad..." Mario breathed hard too.

But then, Sonic and Peach levitated. This caught Mario and Amy by surprise. Sonic unleashed the power of Chaos Control and turned into Super Sonic. Peach used the Steel Shroom to turn herself into a living, life-less, Pink Gold Peach.

"Mario! Now!" Amy ordered. Mario and Amy used their hammers to beat up their enemies, but nothing seems to be hurting them.

"I'll show you all!" Super Sonic roared a mighty blast as he takes down Mario with a combo that seems like forever.

"MARIO!!!" Amy cried out as Mario gets beaten down to a pulp, losing his HP by seconds.

Pink Gold Peach punched Amy and knocks her out with an Iron Fist punch to her temple.

They were piled up like a thrown down ragdoll.

Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach still haven't had enough.

"MARIO! AMY!" Luigi and Tails arrived to the scene, only to find out it was too late. Their friends were beaten down.

"It's all over!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Awwww, was that all you can do?!" Pink Gold Peach spits on Mario and Amy.

"You didn't have to do it to them like that, Sonic!" Tails got a little mad.

"Trust me, Tails!" Sonic said. "It's for the best!"

"Luigi! Get the handcuffs! Mario and that Hedgehog are going to the dungeon!" Peach sighed.

"B-b-but why?!" Luigi wondered why.

"JUST DO IT, LUIGI!" Peach commanded. "These two should never see each other again."

Mario and Amy twitched. Sonic and Peach transformed back into Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach.

"How..." Mario wheezed. "How dare-a you... take us for granted." Mario and Amy struggled to get up.

"MARIO! AMY!" A familiar voice called out.

"Wa-Waluigi?" Mario looked.

"Catch!" Zazz throws a Super Shroom. "Catch the Power of your couple!"

Mario and Amy touched it weakly and then they began to glow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sonic and Peach charged up an attack in fury. But then were attacked by Mario and Amy in their new forms. "WHAT THE-?!"

"Behold! Diamond Neo King Mario!" Waluigi introduced Mario.

"And Diamond Neo Queen Amy!" Zazz introduced Amy.

Mario and Amy's clothes are in the pattern of a Diamond Blue Turquoise colored gear with Pink and Red colors. Each of them has a white star on their hearts.

"This, cruelty has-a gone far enough!" Mario shouted.

"If that's how you wanna treat us!" Amy clenched her fists. "Then that's how well treat you!"

Sonic tried beating up Mario with a never ending beat-up combo, but all he could do was give a scratch to his clothes.

Peach tried punching Amy's temple with an Iron Fist. But all it just did was tilt her head.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Mario and Amy chose to use their Ultimate final special.

Mario and Amy held hands and spun each other around. Round and around they go at high speeds. They collected everyone's energy and light. Mario holds Amy up above him with his hands.

"SUPER!! DIAMOND!! CRYSTAL BEAM!!" Mario and Amy blasted a giant beam of Diamond Light at Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach.

"DON'T STOP!" Waluigi and Zazz ordered.

"NEVER!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Sonic spin-dashed to reflect the beam in Hyper Sonic form. Pink Gold Peach turned into Gold Peach and used a Hyper Gold Rush attack with a Golden Fire Flower blast.

It pushed back the Diamond Beam a lot, that it got too close to Mario and Amy.

Amy and Mario held their wits together until the star in their centers started beating as one. Amy and Mario gave one final push with a battle cry to finish off Hyper Sonic and Gold Peach.

"DUCK!!!" Luigi pushed Tail to hit the deck as a colossal blue beam rushed over them, carrying Sonic and Peach.

The Chaos Emeralds were zapped out from Sonic and Peach had lost her Golden Flower powers.

Mario and Amy turned normal.

"We... We did it..." Amy sighed.

"That was-a close." Mario wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm glad we made it." Amy cried with tears of joy.

"I'm-a glad too!" Mario hugs Amy with a bit of tears in his eyes. They shared another kiss. Luigi and Tails witnessed them kissing.

"Lucky." Tails and Luigi laughed.

"But now that I'm banished from the Mushroom Kingdom-a, I guess I can live with-a you." Mario suggested.

"No... You're not banished." Peach got up. "You are my hero. And you're right. I shouldn't have taken you for granted."

Sonic got up as well.

"Heh. If this plumber made you stronger. Then I'm proud of you both." Sonic crossed his arms.

-flashback back in Smash-

Mario was slipping off the edge. Sonic grabs Mario and gets him back up.

"Sonic?!" Mario gasped.

"I knew you needed help!" Sonic looked at Master Hand. "Let's beat this thing."

-next flashback-

Eggman was about to destroy planet earth.

Mario flies in to kick Eggman off the ship.

"Mario?!" Sonic gasped.

"Let's-a say that I knew you were in trouble!" Mario spins his cap.

All the memories when Mario and Sonic helped each other and built each other strong, to the point to where they became the strongest fighters.

-flashback ends-

Amy and Mario fixed the damage with their new powers. The city cheered for Mario and Amy and they began celebrating.


	8. Chapter 7

Two Puzzle Pieces: Amy Rose X Mario

Chapter 7: Mr and Mrs Rose

The wedding was appointed at Neuport City's Cathedral.

Bowser and Eggman finally get to wear nice clothes. Every Villain and Ally get to witness the crossover wedding they all want to see.

Starting from the closest of friends, Peach, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles and Toad along with Eggman and Bowser, Donkey Kong and Zavok, especially Waluigi and Zazz.

The priests now say his lines.

"Mario. Say your confessions." The priest ordered.

"Amy." Mario confessed. "From the Olympics, I have seen-a the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Amy blushed. "I have always wanted-a you to be my partner in the Olympics. But what makes me more-a happy, is to have you as a partner in my life!"

"Mario!" Amy started confessing. "I have some feelings for you too. Ever since you were broken as I am, I never thought of us being married. But now that I have the strongest man in this universe, I am happy to be your future wife!"

"Awww Amy!" Mario couldn't resist to hug her.

"Miss Amy." The priest ordered. "Do you take Mario, as your husband and partner in life?"

"I do." Amy said.

"Mister Mario." Do you take Amy Rose, as your wife and partner in life?"

"I do." Mario said. "And not even death shall do us apart!" Amy blushed.

"I now present you with Mr Mario Rose and Mrs Amy Rose." The priest held up his right hand. "You may now kiss the bride."

Mario and Amy kissed. And the crowd cheers.

-1 year later-

Mario and Amy grew up stronger together. Amy gave birth to their child who has pink hair and a human body. She was known to be Stacy Rose. Stacy hangs out with Baby Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy.

Now having the adventures side by side. Amy was always invited to the adventures of Mario and Luigi.

Bowser Jr was inspired by the love of Amy and Mario, that he decided to take

Cream the Rabbit to constant play dates.

Waluigi finally gets a game to be remembered by, called Waluigi: Psychic Saga (The game title is not real, but the actual game is).

As for the Sega and Nintendo deal, they now occasionally make Mario and Sonic games more than ever. Pumping out trends like: Mario and Sonic RPG, Paper Mario and Paper Sonic, Sega and Nintendo Smash Bros. And now as promised, Super Mario Party Deluxe, inviting the Sonic Cast as better models than their old creations to look more Nintendo like and more fun (Such as fixing the eyes of certain characters and fixing the juice in Sonic's attitude, as well as designing clothes for the characters).

Mario and Amy lived, now knowing that they fixed on what is broken, lived happily ever after.

(Stay tuned for the next fanfic:

"Nintendo and Sega presents:

Super Mario and Sonic: Party House")


	9. Chapter 6 (09-20 18:50:47)

Two Puzzle Pieces: Amy Rose X Mario

Chapter 6: Battle for Love

Mario and Amy were about to get to a hotel when a blur hits them both and pops their shields and rids them of their powers.

"Ow!" Mario and Amy cried in pain.

"Mario!" A familiar voice called out.

"Peach!" Mario shouted.

"How could you do THIS to me, Amy?!" Another familiar voice called out.

"Sonic?!" Amy said frantically.

Then, Sonic and Peach came out, both in anger.

"How could you do this to me, Mario?!" Peach asked with her parasol looking like if she was about to hit Mario with it.

"Do what-a?!" Mario asked.

"YOU?! And Amy?! Going out?! Sounds wrong!" Sonic shouted. "Amy! How could you go out with this plump plumber?!"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Peach crossed her arms.

Mario and Amy looked at each other in repent, but then lost the regret and held hands as they are about to speak their confessions.

"Mind if I go first?" Mario asked Amy.

"Of course." Amy said calmly.

"Princess!" Mario shouted. "You-a refused my chance to marry you back at the moon!" Amy gasped. "You made me feel like a lonely man! A hero working for a princess, a damsel who would-a hardly kiss! Who would hardly give any respect-a for her rescue! You broke my heart-a that night! And I found happiness with a new princess! Amy Rose!"

Amy held her hands towards her heart.

"And is that why you let everyone else rescue me?!" Peach shouted.

"Yes!" Mario said proudly. "Because saving you again... Will never be worth any of my time! With an ungrateful beast! I feel more pity with Bowser and his kids who were-a beaten up in the process! Just to get to you!"

"But at least I baked you a cake every rescue!" Peach said with her tears looked like if they were about to cry, but she picked herself up.

"Having cake..." Mario said with his arm on Amy's shoulders. "Is not-a the same, without a proper way to make your rescue happy... I'm sorry princess! But this is why I left-a you! I wish-a you good luck in a new partner in life... I'ma sorry!"

"Hey! Fatso! Get your arms off Amy, right now!" Sonic demanded.

"I'm better in his arms, Sonic!" Amy expressed.

"Amy! You be quiet!" Sonic clenched his fists.

"Sonic..." Amy said with teary eyes. "I asked you many times to go out on a date! And not once have you said you loved me! And you broke my heart on that day you rescued me!"

-flashback-

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU! STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND! THIS RESCUE IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS! ALL FOR A DATE AND MARRIAGE?!"

-flashback ended-

"That's when I met Mario!" Amy looked up to him. "And he took care of me! And made me a stronger girl! I now have no feelings for you! I'm sorry, but we're through!"

"Why you meddling plumber!" Sonic and Peach engaged in battle.

-Battle begins-

Mario and Amy took damage from Sonic and Peach.

Mario and Amy got up and growled in rage, doubling their attack status. Amy picks up her Piko Piko hammer and hits Sonic with it.

"You are not the boss of me anymore!" She hits him 7 times, but Sonic escaped the last hit.

"Take-a this! Peach!" Mario blazed a fireball and made it bigger and blasts Peach (A fiery Kamehameha if I say).

Peach managed to stay alive.

"Eat this!" Sonic alarmed his attack. He attacks Mario in his spikeball form. Mario hits him back with his hammer at least 5 times with each gain and Sonic was launched to Peach.

"Take this, pathetic hedgehog girl!" Peach planted white radishes. She picked them up with all of her strength and throws them at Amy. Luckily for Amy, she used her hammer to knock back the radishes and hit Sonic and Peach with them.

"Amy! Let's do the Sun Flower Attack!" Mario suggests. Amy agreed as Mario spent 10 Special Points.

Amy and Mario were powered up by the Sun flower. They took turns blasting up a giant ball of fiery sunlight. Once it was big enough, Mario and Amy knocked it to Sonic and Peach. They took a lot a damage surprisingly.

"You have a crush on Blaze!" Amy confessed to Sonic. Mario was surprised. "It's just that it's no longer interesting without having me chasing you!"

"How is it-a like for a hero to become a slave?!" Mario admits to Peach.

"Mario! Let's try the Boomerang Bonanza Combo!" Amy alerted. Mario nods as Amy took out the Boomerang Flower.

She begins tossing it to Peach and Sonic as it turns to Mario, and he throws it, and it hits both enemies again. They repeatedly do this again and again until the Boomerang was hard to catch, which knocked out both Sonic and Peach.

"Huff... Huff..." Amy breathed hard. "It's... over..."

"I'm-a glad..." Mario breathed hard too.

But then, Sonic and Peach levitated. This caught Mario and Amy by surprise. Sonic unleashed the power of Chaos Control and turned into Super Sonic. Peach used the Steel Shroom to turn herself into a living, life-less, Pink Gold Peach.

"Mario! Now!" Amy ordered. Mario and Amy used their hammers to beat up their enemies, but nothing seems to be hurting them.

"I'll show you all!" Super Sonic roared a mighty blast as he takes down Mario with a combo that seems like forever.

"MARIO!!!" Amy cried out as Mario gets beaten down to a pulp, losing his HP by seconds.

Pink Gold Peach punched Amy and knocks her out with an Iron Fist punch to her temple.

They were piled up like a thrown down ragdoll.

Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach still haven't had enough.

"MARIO! AMY!" Luigi and Tails arrived to the scene, only to find out it was too late. Their friends were beaten down.

"It's all over!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Awwww, was that all you can do?!" Pink Gold Peach spits on Mario and Amy.

"You didn't have to do it to them like that, Sonic!" Tails got a little mad.

"Trust me, Tails!" Sonic said. "It's for the best!"

"Luigi! Get the handcuffs! Mario and that Hedgehog are going to the dungeon!" Peach sighed.

"B-b-but why?!" Luigi wondered why.

"JUST DO IT, LUIGI!" Peach commanded. "These two should never see each other again."

Mario and Amy twitched. Sonic and Peach transformed back into Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach.

"How..." Mario wheezed. "How dare-a you... take us for granted." Mario and Amy struggled to get up.

"MARIO! AMY!" A familiar voice called out.

"Wa-Waluigi?" Mario looked.

"Catch!" Zazz throws a Super Shroom. "Catch the Power of your couple!"

Mario and Amy touched it weakly and then they began to glow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sonic and Peach charged up an attack in fury. But then were attacked by Mario and Amy in their new forms. "WHAT THE-?!"

"Behold! Diamond Neo King Mario!" Waluigi introduced Mario.

"And Diamond Neo Queen Amy!" Zazz introduced Amy.

Mario and Amy's clothes are in the pattern of a Diamond Blue Turquoise colored gear with Pink and Red colors. Each of them has a white star on their hearts.

"This, cruelty has-a gone far enough!" Mario shouted.

"If that's how you wanna treat us!" Amy clenched her fists. "Then that's how well treat you!"

Sonic tried beating up Mario with a never ending beat-up combo, but all he could do was give a scratch to his clothes.

Peach tried punching Amy's temple with an Iron Fist. But all it just did was tilt her head.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Mario and Amy chose to use their Ultimate final special.

Mario and Amy held hands and spun each other around. Round and around they go at high speeds. They collected everyone's energy and light. Mario holds Amy up above him with his hands.

"SUPER!! DIAMOND!! CRYSTAL BEAM!!" Mario and Amy blasted a giant beam of Diamond Light at Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach.

"DON'T STOP!" Waluigi and Zazz ordered.

"NEVER!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Sonic spin-dashed to reflect the beam in Hyper Sonic form. Pink Gold Peach turned into Gold Peach and used a Hyper Gold Rush attack with a Golden Fire Flower blast.

It pushed back the Diamond Beam a lot, that it got too close to Mario and Amy.

Amy and Mario held their wits together until the star in their centers started beating as one. Amy and Mario gave one final push with a battle cry to finish off Hyper Sonic and Gold Peach.

"DUCK!!!" Luigi pushed Tail to hit the deck as a colossal blue beam rushed over them, carrying Sonic and Peach.

The Chaos Emeralds were zapped out from Sonic and Peach had lost her Golden Flower powers.

Mario and Amy turned normal.

"We... We did it..." Amy sighed.

"That was-a close." Mario wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm glad we made it." Amy cried with tears of joy.

"I'm-a glad too!" Mario hugs Amy with a bit of tears in his eyes. They shared another kiss. Luigi and Tails witnessed them kissing.

"Lucky." Tails and Luigi laughed.

"But now that I'm banished from the Mushroom Kingdom-a, I guess I can live with-a you." Mario suggested.

"No... You're not banished." Peach got up. "You are my hero. And you're right. I shouldn't have taken you for granted."

Sonic got up as well.

"Heh. If this plumber made you stronger. Then I'm proud of you both." Sonic crossed his arms.

-flashback back in Smash-

Mario was slipping off the edge. Sonic grabs Mario and gets him back up.

"Sonic?!" Mario gasped.

"I knew you needed help!" Sonic looked at Master Hand. "Let's beat this thing."

-next flashback-

Eggman was about to destroy planet earth.

Mario flies in to kick Eggman off the ship.

"Mario?!" Sonic gasped.

"Let's-a say that I knew you were in trouble!" Mario spins his cap.

All the memories when Mario and Sonic helped each other and built each other strong, to the point to where they became the strongest fighters.

-flashback ends-

Amy and Mario fixed the damage with their new powers. The city cheered for Mario and Amy and they began celebrating.


	10. Chapter 6 (09-20 18:51:52)

Two Puzzle Pieces: Amy Rose X Mario

Chapter 6: Battle for Love

Mario and Amy were about to get to a hotel when a blur hits them both and pops their shields and rids them of their powers.

"Ow!" Mario and Amy cried in pain.

"Mario!" A familiar voice called out.

"Peach!" Mario shouted.

"How could you do THIS to me, Amy?!" Another familiar voice called out.

"Sonic?!" Amy said frantically.

Then, Sonic and Peach came out, both in anger.

"How could you do this to me, Mario?!" Peach asked with her parasol looking like if she was about to hit Mario with it.

"Do what-a?!" Mario asked.

"YOU?! And Amy?! Going out?! Sounds wrong!" Sonic shouted. "Amy! How could you go out with this plump plumber?!"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Peach crossed her arms.

Mario and Amy looked at each other in repent, but then lost the regret and held hands as they are about to speak their confessions.

"Mind if I go first?" Mario asked Amy.

"Of course." Amy said calmly.

"Princess!" Mario shouted. "You-a refused my chance to marry you back at the moon!" Amy gasped. "You made me feel like a lonely man! A hero working for a princess, a damsel who would-a hardly kiss! Who would hardly give any respect-a for her rescue! You broke my heart-a that night! And I found happiness with a new princess! Amy Rose!"

Amy held her hands towards her heart.

"And is that why you let everyone else rescue me?!" Peach shouted.

"Yes!" Mario said proudly. "Because saving you again... Will never be worth any of my time! With an ungrateful beast! I feel more pity with Bowser and his kids who were-a beaten up in the process! Just to get to you!"

"But at least I baked you a cake every rescue!" Peach said with her tears looked like if they were about to cry, but she picked herself up.

"Having cake..." Mario said with his arm on Amy's shoulders. "Is not-a the same, without a proper way to make your rescue happy... I'm sorry princess! But this is why I left-a you! I wish-a you good luck in a new partner in life... I'ma sorry!"

"Hey! Fatso! Get your arms off Amy, right now!" Sonic demanded.

"I'm better in his arms, Sonic!" Amy expressed.

"Amy! You be quiet!" Sonic clenched his fists.

"Sonic..." Amy said with teary eyes. "I asked you many times to go out on a date! And not once have you said you loved me! And you broke my heart on that day you rescued me!"

-flashback-

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU! STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND! THIS RESCUE IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS! ALL FOR A DATE AND MARRIAGE?!"

-flashback ended-

"That's when I met Mario!" Amy looked up to him. "And he took care of me! And made me a stronger girl! I now have no feelings for you! I'm sorry, but we're through!"

"Why you meddling plumber!" Sonic and Peach engaged in battle.

-Battle begins-

Mario and Amy took damage from Sonic and Peach.

Mario and Amy got up and growled in rage, doubling their attack status. Amy picks up her Piko Piko hammer and hits Sonic with it.

"You are not the boss of me anymore!" She hits him 7 times, but Sonic escaped the last hit.

"Take-a this! Peach!" Mario blazed a fireball and made it bigger and blasts Peach (A fiery Kamehameha if I say).

Peach managed to stay alive.

"Eat this!" Sonic alarmed his attack. He attacks Mario in his spikeball form. Mario hits him back with his hammer at least 5 times with each gain and Sonic was launched to Peach.

"Take this, pathetic hedgehog girl!" Peach planted white radishes. She picked them up with all of her strength and throws them at Amy. Luckily for Amy, she used her hammer to knock back the radishes and hit Sonic and Peach with them.

"Amy! Let's do the Sun Flower Attack!" Mario suggests. Amy agreed as Mario spent 10 Special Points.

Amy and Mario were powered up by the Sun flower. They took turns blasting up a giant ball of fiery sunlight. Once it was big enough, Mario and Amy knocked it to Sonic and Peach. They took a lot a damage surprisingly.

"You have a crush on Blaze!" Amy confessed to Sonic. Mario was surprised. "It's just that it's no longer interesting without having me chasing you!"

"How is it-a like for a hero to become a slave?!" Mario admits to Peach.

"Mario! Let's try the Boomerang Bonanza Combo!" Amy alerted. Mario nods as Amy took out the Boomerang Flower.

She begins tossing it to Peach and Sonic as it turns to Mario, and he throws it, and it hits both enemies again. They repeatedly do this again and again until the Boomerang was hard to catch, which knocked out both Sonic and Peach.

"Huff... Huff..." Amy breathed hard. "It's... over..."

"I'm-a glad..." Mario breathed hard too.

But then, Sonic and Peach levitated. This caught Mario and Amy by surprise. Sonic unleashed the power of Chaos Control and turned into Super Sonic. Peach used the Steel Shroom to turn herself into a living, life-less, Pink Gold Peach.

"Mario! Now!" Amy ordered. Mario and Amy used their hammers to beat up their enemies, but nothing seems to be hurting them.

"I'll show you all!" Super Sonic roared a mighty blast as he takes down Mario with a combo that seems like forever.

"MARIO!!!" Amy cried out as Mario gets beaten down to a pulp, losing his HP by seconds.

Pink Gold Peach punched Amy and knocks her out with an Iron Fist punch to her temple.

They were piled up like a thrown down ragdoll.

Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach still haven't had enough.

"MARIO! AMY!" Luigi and Tails arrived to the scene, only to find out it was too late. Their friends were beaten down.

"It's all over!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Awwww, was that all you can do?!" Pink Gold Peach spits on Mario and Amy.

"You didn't have to do it to them like that, Sonic!" Tails got a little mad.

"Trust me, Tails!" Sonic said. "It's for the best!"

"Luigi! Get the handcuffs! Mario and that Hedgehog are going to the dungeon!" Peach sighed.

"B-b-but why?!" Luigi wondered why.

"JUST DO IT, LUIGI!" Peach commanded. "These two should never see each other again."

Mario and Amy twitched. Sonic and Peach transformed back into Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach.

"How..." Mario wheezed. "How dare-a you... take us for granted." Mario and Amy struggled to get up.

"MARIO! AMY!" A familiar voice called out.

"Wa-Waluigi?" Mario looked.

"Catch!" Zazz throws a Super Shroom. "Catch the Power of your couple!"

Mario and Amy touched it weakly and then they began to glow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sonic and Peach charged up an attack in fury. But then were attacked by Mario and Amy in their new forms. "WHAT THE-?!"

"Behold! Diamond Neo King Mario!" Waluigi introduced Mario.

"And Diamond Neo Queen Amy!" Zazz introduced Amy.

Mario and Amy's clothes are in the pattern of a Diamond Blue Turquoise colored gear with Pink and Red colors. Each of them has a white star on their hearts.

"This, cruelty has-a gone far enough!" Mario shouted.

"If that's how you wanna treat us!" Amy clenched her fists. "Then that's how well treat you!"

Sonic tried beating up Mario with a never ending beat-up combo, but all he could do was give a scratch to his clothes.

Peach tried punching Amy's temple with an Iron Fist. But all it just did was tilt her head.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Mario and Amy chose to use their Ultimate final special.

Mario and Amy held hands and spun each other around. Round and around they go at high speeds. They collected everyone's energy and light. Mario holds Amy up above him with his hands.

"SUPER!! DIAMOND!! CRYSTAL BEAM!!" Mario and Amy blasted a giant beam of Diamond Light at Super Sonic and Pink Gold Peach.

"DON'T STOP!" Waluigi and Zazz ordered.

"NEVER!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Sonic spin-dashed to reflect the beam in Hyper Sonic form. Pink Gold Peach turned into Gold Peach and used a Hyper Gold Rush attack with a Golden Fire Flower blast.

It pushed back the Diamond Beam a lot, that it got too close to Mario and Amy.

Amy and Mario held their wits together until the star in their centers started beating as one. Amy and Mario gave one final push with a battle cry to finish off Hyper Sonic and Gold Peach.

"DUCK!!!" Luigi pushed Tail to hit the deck as a colossal blue beam rushed over them, carrying Sonic and Peach.

The Chaos Emeralds were zapped out from Sonic and Peach had lost her Golden Flower powers.

Mario and Amy turned normal.

"We... We did it..." Amy sighed.

"That was-a close." Mario wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm glad we made it." Amy cried with tears of joy.

"I'm-a glad too!" Mario hugs Amy with a bit of tears in his eyes. They shared another kiss. Luigi and Tails witnessed them kissing.

"Lucky." Tails and Luigi laughed.

"But now that I'm banished from the Mushroom Kingdom-a, I guess I can live with-a you." Mario suggested.

"No... You're not banished." Peach got up. "You are my hero. And you're right. I shouldn't have taken you for granted."

Sonic got up as well.

"Heh. If this plumber made you stronger. Then I'm proud of you both." Sonic crossed his arms.

-flashback back in Smash-

Mario was slipping off the edge. Sonic grabs Mario and gets him back up.

"Sonic?!" Mario gasped.

"I knew you needed help!" Sonic looked at Master Hand. "Let's beat this thing."

-next flashback-

Eggman was about to destroy planet earth.

Mario flies in to kick Eggman off the ship.

"Mario?!" Sonic gasped.

"Let's-a say that I knew you were in trouble!" Mario spins his cap.

All the memories when Mario and Sonic helped each other and built each other strong, to the point to where they became the strongest fighters.

-flashback ends-

Amy and Mario fixed the damage with their new powers. The city cheered for Mario and Amy and they began celebrating.


End file.
